Recently, in accordance with development of communication technologies, etc., various communication methods based on particular standards have been proposed.
An example of such a communication method is Bluetooth™. Bluetooth is advantageous in that modules can be implemented in small size and in that power consumption is small, and thus application thereof to mobile terminals such as cellular phones and PDAs (personal digital assistants) has been proposed.
Expectations have also been raised for wireless LANs (IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11b), particularly due to a relatively fast transfer rate thereof.
Communications based on such communication methods, however, requires various selections or other operations to be performed, necessitating complex operations before starting communications.
For example, in the case of Bluetooth, when communication with a terminal is to be started, various terminals that exist nearby are detected, and a user is required to select a party for carrying out communication therewith from among the terminals.